cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Blade
Overview Ninja Blade is a Stalker primary power set in City Of Villains and it is derived from the Scrapper's Katana powerset in City Of Heroes. Wield a Ninja Blade and master a variety of powerful Lethal attacks. A quick and elegant weapons, the Ninja Blade can reduce an enemy's Defense. The Ninja Blade is a fine blade that always has a bonus to Accuracy. Like all Stalker primary attack powers, Ninja Blade attacks can land a Critical Hit for double damage, if you are properly Hidden or if your target is Slept or Held. Power Tables The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following powers are in the Ninja Blade powerset. Assassin's Blade A signature Stalker attack. This attack does moderate lethal damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are Hidden, this attack will do tremendous damage, as you impale your unsuspecting foe. This attack may be interrupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. }} }} }} }} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your Accuracy. }} }} }} Divine Avalanche You can use your Ninja Blade to parry incoming melee attacks and then quickly return the favor. Divine Avalanche does minor damage, but every successful hit will increase your Defense against melee and lethal attacks for a short while. }} }} }} }} }} Flashing Steel You swing your Ninja Blade in a wide arc in front of you, slicing multiple foes with lethal damage. This attack can reduce a target's Defense, making him easier to hit. If executed while hidden, all affected targets have a chance to be hit with a Critical for extra damage. }} }} }} }} }} Gambler's Cut You perform a quick slash with your Ninja Blade. This attack is very fast, but deals only minor lethal damage. This attack can reduce a target's Defense, making him easier to hit. }} }} }} }} }} Golden Dragonfly You perform a devastating Golden Dragonfly attack that deals a massive amount of lethal damage and can even knock a foe down to the ground and reduce his Defense. The power of this attack can actually extend a short distance through multiple foes. If executed while hidden, only some affected targets may be hit with a Critical, however, there is a chance you may land a Critical hit with Golden Dragonfly even if you are not Hidden. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Placate Allow you to trick a foe to no longer attack you. A Successful Placate will also Hide you. This Hide is very brief, and offers no Defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a Critical Hit or an Assassins Blade. However, if you attack a Placated Foe, he will be able to attack you back. }} }} Soaring Dragon You perform a powerful Soaring Dragon maneuver that deals a great amount of lethal damage, and can knock a target up into the air. This attack can reduce a target's Defense, making him easier to hit. }} }} }} }} }} }} Sometimes a tiny bump in your attack chain as they may land just out of melee range, but the damage is worth it. Sting of the Wasp You perform a standard attack with your Ninja Blade. This attack is slower than Gambler's Cut, but deals more lethal damage. Sting of the Wasp can reduce a target's Defense, making him easier to hit. } }} }} }} }} }} External Links Category:Melee power sets Category:Stalker power sets